Release
by anonymous1222
Summary: Six years after the Straw Hat's inception. Nami and Luffy are manage to survive a horrible encounter with another pirate at the Grand Line, but Nami is severely injured and the rest of the crew is, at best, missing. LuffyxNami.
1. Prequel: Grey

I feel a sharp pain below my left ribs and the cold water receding over my legs. I feel cold. I slowly open my eyes and painfully turn onto my back. I reach up with my left hand, despite the pain it causes in my side, and wipe the red hair from my face. A mixture of sand and blood falls from my hand as it falls uselessly back to my side.

The sky, it's so grey, so dismal. I can't even tell if it's day or night. I can't move my body—apart from the pain in my side, nothing below my neck is responding. I slowly turn my head left and right, trying to block out the sickening cracks that follow. No one…I'm all alone. Luffy, Zoro, everyone's gone. I start crying… "Stop," I say to myself, "you're strong. Don't cry." I force the tears back. They wouldn't want you to cry for them.

The waves come up to the shore, again. The saltwater stings as it flows over my legs. I force my neck off the sand and look in horror at the sight. My right leg was bleeding profusely just below the knee…the other one is covered in dark bruises… I've had worse. I can take this pain.

I try to sit up, but feel a stabbing pain in my side and crash back to the sand. "Shit…shit, shit." Why am I so weak……No, I won't let some petty wounds like this keep me down. Luffy and Zoro have been in bad shape and they never let that keep them down. I have to be strong.

I reach for the source of pain in my side with my right hand, trying to keep the pain out of my mind with all my might. Something is jutting out below my ribs. I grab it and pull with all the strength left in my scarred arm. It doesn't even budge. All I feel is a pain, like being stabbed with a red hot knife, running through my body. I scream, I scream louder than I ever have in my life. I see spots and then everything goes black.

"What is this?" I say. I feel like I'm floating. But too where? Am I dead? I see a dim light ahead, is this really the end? I reach for the light, but feel something grab my leg. There is no pain. I look back and see my purple-haired foster-sister, "Nojiko, what are you doing?" she's not dead…how could she be here?

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. She reopens her eyes with a smile and points forward. I turn around slowly… Is this possible? "Hello, Nami."

"Bellemere…where am I?" I must be dead. Why else would she be here?

"Nami, you're such an idiot. Are you really going to let some cuts and bruises kill you?" she flashed me that mischievous smile that she always had, "I never thought you were that weak." She reached forward and put her hand on my head. With a push she sent me the other way and there was darkness.

"Why…Bellemere?" I'm back on the beach. "I'm not weak," I scream and force both of my hands to the thing in my side. With a piercing scream I pull. The pain is excruciating, but I don't give up. I force it out and toss the bloodied piece of wood to the side.

I've got to get moving. I need to find the rest of the crew. I stand up and then, it hits me—the ambush, the storm…I'm surrounded by the shattered remains of our ship. Even after these six years together we still weren't ready for the Grand Line. That ship, the red ship, it took us out before we even knew what was happening. They somehow managed to conjure that storm—I wouldn't have missed a storm of that magnitude unless some strange power caused it. Who were they? I had never seen their captain before. Everyone's probably dead. I fall to my knees. I'm the only survivor… "No," I scream. No, that's not possible, those guys can't be dead. It can't end like this.

I rip off a piece of my already shredded shirt and tie it below my right knee to cover the wound and I force myself to my feet. I'm going to find them. I hold my side, stopping the blood flood, and I start walking. Every step my legs scream, trying to get me to stop. But I don't. I can't give up. I'm not weak. After everything these guys have done for me, I have to find them. I feel the blood rolling down my arms. I have to get help. If I don't, I won't find my friends. I continue on.

It's just a seemingly endless stretch of beech, but no matter how far I travel I find pieces of our ship…of our things scattered everywhere. Someone has to be close by. "Just a little longer," I tell myself, " and before you know it you'll be laughing over a nice warm fire." I smile…I smile despite these horrible conditions, "Just a little longer."

In the distance I notice the sun starting to break through the clouds. I start to pick up my pace. "They've got to be close now. I just know it." I start going even faster, despite the horrible pain throughout my body. "I know they're close," I step on a glass bottle and hear a sickening crack. NO. NO, not now, not when I'm so close. As my ankle gives out I fall to the ground. I don't even feel the impact…I don't feel any pain, but I can't get up. "No this isn't the end," I grit my teeth and pull myself forward. I ignore the pain, I don't have time for it. "I have to keep going," I start feeling weak. "I have to…I have to…" my eyes go blurry and my arms start shaking violently under my weight. "I…have…to…" my arms give and I crash to the ground. Everything's blurry, even the sunlight in the distance seems to be disappearing now. Everything is starting to go black.

To think that this would be the end…that I would die so soon. There's only one thing I regret.

The sun is blocked by this blackness now. I close my eyes, waiting for the release—the moment that I leave this world…everything behind. I feel a lifting sensation, "Don't die," someone says in my ear. My eyes snap open. Everything is blurry, but I see his silhouette as he carries me along the beech. This man is really something. I put my arms around his neck and close my eyes.

"I can't," I say softly in his ear. I hear his playful snicker as he gently lays me down on a bed of grass under a tree.

I feel him place straw hat over my eyes, "I'll be back for this," he says and I let unconsciousness take me.

I can't die. Not without telling you first. Because all the gold that I can gather, will never amount to the feelings I have for you. How foolish I was to think it ever could…

* * *

This may be the introduction for a new fanfic I'm working on. I don't know. If I get enough reviews it'll probably be my next project.


	2. Chapter 1: The Broken Captain

I open my eyes slowly. I am leaning against a tree and sunlight is poking through the mesh of Luffy's straw hat. I gently take it off of my face and hold it in my lap. I guess it wasn't a nightmare.

"Oh, Nami, you're awake," Luffy says as he walks near me. I want to stand up and hug him, but I don't have the strength. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He puts his hand on my forehead for a few seconds.

"You have a fever. Try to get some more sleep." He goes back to his fire. He's cooking fish…He's grown so much these six years. I remember when I first met him. He was a carefree, impulsive idiot who would dive into any dangerous situation just for the adventure. I can't say those aspects of him have changed, but he has grown. Those who venture to the Grand Line don't often return unchanged. Luffy was no exception. We had made several trips there these past three years and with every trip I feel Luffy has changed. He's become more serious. Ever since that time……

'USSOP!' Luffy's scream resounds in my head loudly, as if it's actually there. I remember Luffy's face that day. Last year…it was the last time he ever had That smile on his face. I haven't seen him smile in the face of danger since. Every charge was marked with a seriousness that even Zoro couldn't comprehend. I feel my eyelids start to droop… HUH Zoro. I snap into wakefulness, "Luffy," I cry, "where's Zoro?…Sanji?…Uss—" I stop myself. Ussop's death is still a heavy issue and I nearly brought it up. His face becomes solemn. He looks at his feet and stays silent. "Luffy?" I say sadly. What could have happened to make him like this?

Luffy, still silent, stands up and walks over to another tree. He bends down and I see tears starting to flow down his cheeks, "Luffy…" He stands up holding something long and thin. What is… "Oh my god," I can't help but say out loud. He's holding Zoro's Wado Ichimonji. I start crying. "Why… Luffy, what happened to us?"

"I got careless," what's this? Did my captain just say those words.

"NO! No, Luffy. Don't say that," I cry harder, "This wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault?" Luffy screams angrily, still looking down. I can hear his grip on the katana's sheath tightening, "How is it not my fault? I foolishly led us to the Grand Line all these years thinking that I, a stupid no brain pirate, could find One Piece. It's all my fault," he's getting angrier. His face is covered in sweat and tears, "I've led you all to your death," he screams as he throws the katana at a tree. The sheath shatters, and the sword sticks into the ground below the tree. "If I wasn't such a reckless idiot Ussop would still be alive."

Ussop? Weren't we just talking about Zoro? "You mean Zoro, right?"

"Of course," he's quieter, but I can sense the anger in his voice, "Like I said, if it weren't for me Zoro would still be alive." He has no idea that he was talking about Ussop for a second there. "I deserve to be thrown into the sea."

That's it. Enough of this self-hatred, "Shut up," I scream angrily. I stand up, almost losing my balance on my sprained ankle and ignoring the pain throughout my body, "what could you have done? None of us saw that storm coming. How could anyone stand up to a man with that kind of power? Zoro's death was not your fault."

"I was captain. It was my job to protect the crew." all of his tears turn into anger.

"Luffy," I limp forward and put my hand on his shoulder to support him as much as myself, "you ARE a great captain. If it weren't for you I would have been a goner." I lean forward and kiss him on the forehead.

"Nami…" the anger disappears and he starts crying again, "Nami…" he hugs me, tightly. It hurts, but I don't have the heart to break away. Not at a time like this. I hug him back. I won't cry. No matter what, I'll hold it back. I will be strong…for him.

I will never comprehend what happened to this man. What could have happened to make such a caring, energetic man break?

* * *

"Hmm, what have we here?" what's that smoke in the distance? Did some of the crew from that ship that crashed here survived? Well, there's only one way to find out. I grab my pack and sling it over my shoulder. I put on my goggles and make sure I have enough ammo…just in case.

* * *

I hope you enjoy. After many hours of contemplation (in other words five minutes after posting "Release") I have decided to make this my new project.

And to think—despite years of robbing pirates, the reknowned cat-thief could not steal the heart of the most vulnerable pirate she knew.


	3. Chapter 2: The Price of Responsibility

After a few minute I break the hug and, with a smile, I put the straw hat on Luffy's head. "What do you want to do next, captain?" I say.

"Why…" he starts shaking. He's looking down and his fists are clenched so tight that little trickles of blood begin to flow. "Why do you still call me that? Why do you still want me as captain after everything I have done?"

"Because, despite everything you say, you are one of the best men I know. And you have saved my life in more than one way on several occasions."

"So what? I've probably killed you now. We're stranded here." Without a moments hesitation I slap him. The blow doesn't faze him because of his rubber body, but the pain it sends through my own body is enough to put me on my knees. Luffy doesn't even help me up. Has it really gotten this bad? He just stares down with that solemn gaze.

"Who are you?" I say, fighting the tears. He doesn't respond, "Who are you?" I scream as I pound my fist into the earth. "What happened to the happy man that I knew? What happened to his dream?"

"He grew up." He turns around and checks the fish. No. That can't be. Not Luffy…not him, "The fish is ready." he turns his head, but refuses to meet my eyes, "I'm sorry if it's not as good as Sanji's cooking. Take as much as you want." Without taking any for himself Luffy sits against a tree, staring into the distance. Even his appetites gone. I understand being upset over the loss of a crew, but even after losing Ussop, Luffy still had a great deal of optimism—even if he starting being more cautious about heading into danger. But this…he's just given up. He honestly thinks that only we survived. This isn't like Luffy. I never would have expected him to lose that aspect of his personality.

Normally I'd stubbornly refuse to eat until he took food, but I can't do that. He's already in a bad enough state of mind. If I don't eat it will only worry him. I can't do that to him. I grab food, more than I usually, would and start eating the somewhat burnt fish.

* * *

I finish my last bite of food and stare at the remaining fish by the fire, "Luffy," I say, "aren't you going to eat?" He's facing away from me, sitting on a rock. He's staring at the sun as it slowly goes down.

"No." he doesn't even face me.

"Why not?"

"Because," damn it, Luffy, why aren't you talking to me.

"Luffy, what's this about," I ask calmly. There's no use getting angry now, "Can't you tell me anything?"

"I'll eat when my crew gets back," his crew? What's happening to him? He's never called them his crew before, not when any of us were around. He really does blame himself for everything. He's taking all the responsibility. "I'm saving it for them."

"Luffy…" I hear a whistling sound. What the…oh my god, "Luffy, get down," I dive forward and knock him off the rock as something whistles by my right ear. Every part of my body screams as I hit the ground. I can't help but let go of Luffy and curl into a ball. Luffy's hat lands on the rock.

"You little—" Luffy screams as he throws a gomu gomu punch from the source of the bullet. I hear a fleshy collision as he manages to hit his target despite the trees and foliage blocking his view. Luffy pulls back—reeling in the shooter, "Who the hell do you think—" He stops mid-sentence. We're both speechless as we stare at the unconscious body of the man in Luffy's grasp.

"Usopp," I say. Is this possible, could this really be him? "Usopp, is that you?" I stand up shaking and I slowly limp toward him. He's gotten older in the time of his absence, but it's him. I smile…good. Maybe now Luffy will start to get better.

* * *

Luffy is still in shock and Usopp is still unconscious in his grasp, suspended in the air. I manage to break Luffy's hold on him and drag him to a tree, but Luffy is still standing there. His arm falls to his side, but his eyes are blank. Seeing Usopp alive must be tough on him. A whole year of blaming yourself for his death, and now he's back. What's going on in your head, Luffy?

"Usopp," what? Was that Luffy? I look over, his eyes are watering, "Usopp," he says again and he falls to his knees. He stays in that position for some time before closing his eyes and crashing onto his front. I walk over to him. I guess exhaustion is finally getting to him.

I look toward the horizon, the sun is about to fall below the sea. "Finally, Luffy," I say out loud. I don't know how much more of this he could have taken. I pick his hat up off the rock, "When you wake up," I place it on the back of his head, "you're going to have a lot to deal with."

I sit at the base of a tree and remove the piece of cloth from my leg. The bleeding finally stopped, but there is a horrible scar below my knee. It doesn't look like it's going to be infected, nor does the wound in my side. Luffy must have cleaned them. But is this—I inspect Luffy's unconscious form—Is this the cost of responsibility?

I watch the last dying embers from our fire extinguish as the sun disappears from the sky. I look up at the sky, "A storm is coming…" I close my eyes, "what'll happen to us," I say with a smile and let exhaustion take me.

* * *

The change between being carefree and being responsible is a big deal. One must make sure that, in doing so, you don't change who you are.


	4. Chapter 3: Weary Hearts

I wake up to the sound of rain hitting the canopy above. The trees are giving us enough protection from the rain as to only allow a few stray drops to hit us. I always hated these kind of nights. It's still dark, but I should wake Usopp and Luffy up. There is a mountain at the center of this island, so we should get to higher ground before water flows into our campsight. "Luffy," I say as I try to shake my captain awake, "Luffy, get up. A storm's coming in. We have to get to higher ground." He's not even snoring. Was that all a part of his playful nature? Has he really changed this much?

The rain hitting the canopy above gets louder as the storm begins to pick up. Shit, we have to hurry. Based on the rock formations and the growth in this area, we are probably at one of the lowest points of the island. The area may flood. The area below my feet is already considerably muddy. At first I thought it was just the rain, but the canopy is providing too much protection for this deep of mud. We've got to get out of here now, but I don't have the strength to carry both of them out… "NO," I scream. I can't think like that. If these guys don't wake up soon, I'm their only hope. Once this area starts flooding there will be no hope of escaping the current. Besides, I look over at Luffy, if he goes under he's doomed. I look up at the mountain. I can see the water starting to flow faster down it's slopes. I've got ten minutes, maybe. If I can't wake them up soon, I'm going to have to drag them out of here, but our only hope is…up. I look into the canopy. I don't have any other choice. Luffy brought me far from the beech. This whole area will be swampland by dawn. If I'm going to save them, I'm going to have to climb.

If I wake up Luffy, he may still be in shock. Usopp, on the other hand, only took a punch, so he's my best bet. If I can't get him up in two minutes, I'll have to drag them up a tree by myself. "USOPP," I scream as loud as I can as I violently shake him, "WAKE UP." He doesn't stir. He's still out cold. "Shit, I'm running out of time. Come on, wake up," still no use. I'm going to have to do this myself. Luffy's first—he's lighter. "Let's go," I say to him, despite him being unconscious, and I drag him to the base of a tree. This one will be good, it has a lot of low branches to help me climb. I put his straw hat on his head, sling him on my back, and climb.

Excruciating pain shoots throughout my body, every injury is screaming…begging for me to let go and save myself. No, I can't. I can't let my friends die like this. I reach a branch that should be high enough to avoid the flooding, but as I pull myself up, Luffy's extra weight causes me to lose my balance and I fall into the rising water in our campsight. "Shit," I cry. If only I had some rope…wait a minute. Why didn't I think of this before.

I take Luffy off my back and walk over to Ussop. He should be heavy enough to pull this off. I tie Luffy's arm to his wrist, "Perfect, now I just have to climb up with Luffy's upper arm over my shoulder and I can pull him up. Then I can do the same with Luffy." I place Usopp on top of Luffy so that he will not come up as I pull his arm up the tree and I start climbing. I reach a suitable branch and look down. The water level is getting higher and the current is getting faster. This is a much bigger storm than I thought. I have to hurry.

I un-sling Luffy's arm from my shoulder and start pulling. Usopp is heavy, but it's a lot easier than trying to carry someone on my back while climbing a tree. I feel my wound below my ribs open, but I keep pulling. I'll have time to tend to it later. Right now my friends lives are at stake. I can't let a stupid injury get in the way of their survival.

I finally pull him to the branch and position him in a way so that he won't fall off. "Great," I say victoriously, "now for Luffy." If I start pulling his powers should reel him right in. I pull and he comes closer, but not in the same springy manner that he should…Oh no. His shoulder is submerged in water. His power doesn't work on any body part that's underwater and if I don't hurry he's not going to be able to breath soon. As long as his shoulder is submerged his arm won't retract. I have to go back down, fast. I jump down. As I hit the ground my ankle gives out, again. "Ah," I scream as I crumple to the ground. I don't think it's broken, but that was a really bad idea. But I can't let the pain take me. I have to save Luffy. I sling him over my back again and crawl to the tree. As long as he isn't stretched out I should be able to pull him up the tree. There's nothing to pull against me this time. I grab his wrist and start climbing—with only one foot and one hand—up the tree. Once I reach the branch I start pulling. Thankfully he's lighter than Usopp and he's not stretched out this time.

I get him on the branch and breathe a sigh of relief. "Finally, it's over." The water has risen significantly in the past few moments and it's moving quickly. If someone fell in there they would be doomed. I look at my ankle. It's swelling up badly. I need to make a splint once the storms over and this water runs out of the campsight. At least this whole ordeal is over.

Luffy shifts in his sleep and nearly falls off the branch. You've got to be kidding me. I quickly sprawl out and manage to keep him balanced on the branch, but his hat falls off his head. "NO," I cry. That hat is the most important thing in the world to him. If he loses it, he'll lose everything. I reach out for it and manage to grab it, "All right…" oh shit. I lose my grip on the branch and fall off, "AHHH," I scream. No, not now. Not after everything. I shut my eyes and wait for the cold plunge into the water, but I don't feel it. All I feel is sudden jerking and I involuntarily let go of the hat, "No," I try to grab it, but I'm moving away from it…toward the branch. I turn around and see Luffy, wide awake, pulling me up.

"Nami," he screams, "what are you doing." I start crying as he places me on the branch. So much for staying strong. The rain above us stops.

"Luffy, I'm so sorry."

"For what, Nami?" Does he not notice that his hat's gone?

"Your hat. I dropped it." He's going to be angry.

"I know," what? he doesn't sound like he even cares, "I don't care."

"What?" I sniff, "why?"

"I promised Shanks I would give him that hat back when I became Pirate King. That's never going to happen, so what's the point of going after it?" I'm speechless. Am I hearing things? Is this all some horrible nightmare? I have never, in all my six years of being a member of his crew, heard anything like that come out of his mouth.

"Luffy…" I say.

"Besides, I'm probably never going to see him again," he says in a defeated tone, "we're probably going to die here." My eyes narrow. No. this isn't possible. Monkey D. Luffy, the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates with a 300,000,000 Beli bounty on his, is giving up?

"Who are you," I say. Tears stop flowing. I won't cry for this stranger.

"I'm Luffy. I used to be your captain."

I slap him as hard as I can. He doesn't turn his head back to face me, "Shut up, just shut up. I don't want to deal with you like this. What happened to my captain? The man who would laugh in the face of death?"

"He grew up," he didn't yell. He's perfectly calm, but he still refuses to look at me, "it's time you do the same. We're not kids chasing foolish dreams anymore, Nami. It's time to realize that it's impossible." those words hurt more than any of the injuries I have.

"No," I can't help it. All the years of my life spent holding tears back, but I can't do it this moment. "Don't say that, don't say that," I cry out, "I know you are going through a hard time, but you can't say something like that," I crawl toward him on the branch and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," he says forcefully. I pull my hand back, "I'm not worth your pity. I'm not worth anything. You should have just let me die."

This isn't right. Luffy has broken. I never thought anything could tear his dream away from him. But everything he just said…could it really be that he has given up? Is this the end?

* * *

The final ingredient of turning a dream into a nightmare is a weary heart.


	5. Chapter 4: The Light Heart Crew

"Luffy, please talk to me." He hasn't said anything for hours. Even when the sun came out and the water drained from the campsight he didn't say anything. It's the middle of the day and all he's done is stare at the ocean.

I check the makeshift splint that I made for my ankle. It seems to be holding up, but it would still be a good idea to find a doctor when we get off this island…if we get off this island, "Luffy, we have to find a way off this island. We can't just stay here."

"Why not?" he doesn't say this in his usual goofy manner. He's absolutely defeated, "Besides, the ship is ruined. There's no way off this island." That's it, I've had enough.

I stand up angrily, "God damn it, what is with you?" I yell, "After everything we've been through together you're going to let this little set back stop you from pursuing your dream?" He stubbornly looks away. I walk toward him and stand over him, "Look, I understand, you feel bad. You put your crew at risk and you feel guilty about what happened, but that's in the past. You have to move on."

"I can't, Nami," he screams. Tears are running down his cheeks, "do you know what it's like to feel like you've betrayed everyone you've ever cared about?"

"I do know—"

"Shut up," he cuts me off, "How could you possibly know what it's—" he sees the tattoo on my shoulder. "Nami…" he remembers, he remembers what I went through, "I'm sorry." he reaches for me. I want to fall into his arms, tell him everything will be all right, but I can't. Not after what he just said.

"No," I push him away as hard as I can. He falls against the tree, arm still outstretched, "I don't want your sympathy, Luffy. If you want to die here, that's fine, but I don't. I still want to follow my dream, but if you're too stupid to realize you should do the same, I'm going out on my own." I start walking away, but stop, "Luffy," I say without looking at him, "when Usopp wakes up tell him to find me if he wants to get off this island. I won't let him follow a coward." I walk into the woods. I don't care where I go, just as long as it's away from here. I can't look at him. Not like this. I don't even know who that man is.

* * *

I grab the hilt of the Sandai Kitetsu that is pinning me upside down to this tree. "Shit," I scream as I fail to remove it from my leg. Is this what it means to have a cursed blade? Is this the horrible death that was promised to me by using it? To make matters worse the Wadō Ichimōnji is gone. I have to find it. I won't leave this island until it is safely in my hands. But first, "I reach up and grab the hilt again and pull. But my efforts are wasted. "Shit."

I hear someone, or something coming from ahead. I reach for my hip, forgetting that my swords are gone. The only one left is in my leg. I'm defenseless. But I don't need a sword to fight. I reach up for a low branch and break it off. I hold it in front of me. Let's just see how well someone can fare against me?

Who or whatever it is breaks through the clearing, "AHHH," I scream trying to intimidate the thing to give me an extra moment to strike.

* * *

"Ahh," I scream as a man wielding a branch is about ot attack me. I dive out of the way just as it comes crashing down. I stand up and am ready to run when I see a familiar mop of green hair, "Zoro?"

"Nami?" I look at him and can't help but laugh.

"Oh my god," I keep laughing. "Need some help there?"

"Nami, shut up. I am in incredible pain," he pulls aside some of the leaves and reveals his leg pinned to the tree by one of his swords. It's blade is facing up and only a sixth of it is showing.

"Oh my god," I rush forward and pull. The sword doesn't come out, but Zoro screams. I'm surprised Luffy and I haven't heard him.

"Nami," he says, angrily panting, "did I do something to hurt you?"

"Shut up," I say, "the blade is stuck at an odd angle."

"Where's Luffy?" he asks, "He could just break the tree." I fall silent. Zoro notices my grave face, "Is he alive?"

"Sort of," I say as I reach for the hilt again, "this is going to hurt," I pull up and out as hard as I can. I cut further down Zoro's leg, but the blade comes free from the tree. He falls to the ground on his head, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He picks up his sword and sheaths it.

"Thanks." he stares at me for a moment and points, "you're bleeding."

I look down. Shit, the wound's opened again. "You shouldn't worry about me. Your leg needs attention."

"It'll be fine," he stands up. I notice him wince a little, but he seems to be okay, "where's Luffy?"

"Zoro," I walk over to a tree and lean against it. Head down, I ask "what would you do if Luffy ever wanted to stop pursuing One Piece?"

He smirked, "Simple," he draws his katana, "I'd kill him."

"Would you really?"

"What?" Zoro asks confused. I don't blame him, but I have to know. As mad as I am at Luffy, I can't put him in danger.

"If he gave up would you really kill him?"

He sheaths his sword, "In all honesty, I doubt it." he leans on the tree beside mine, "when we first departed on this adventure I would have, but we've gone through so much together, I doubt I could ever kill him. Even if he tried to stop me from becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Don't get me wrong, if he tried to do that I wouldn't let him get off easily," he flashes me a signature mischievous Zoro smile, "But after all he's done for me I doubt I could ever bring myself to end his life….Why do you ask, Nami?" What's happening to our crew? All these changes…what happened that caused them? Why do I feel like they are all for the worse?

I don't answer. I just walk away from the tree. I'm going to go to the beech. Maybe there are more survivors. I take a few steps forward. I feel dizzy. Could I have lost too much blood? "Nami!" Zoro yells as I fall to the ground. Shit, this can't be happening. Everything goes black…

* * *

Sometimes the most mature of changes can be the most harmful of occurrences.


	6. Chapter 5: The Liar and the Truth

I wake up because of a stinging feeling in my side. I open my eyes and see Zoro putting some strange ointment on my wound, "Usopp told me to put this on the open wound." I'm back at the camp sight. I guess Zoro managed to find the way.

"Zoro, we found your sword." I say.

"I know," he points to the white blade leaning against a tree, "it's a damn shame that Luffy had to go and smash my sheath though," he threw an angry glare at Luffy."

"I'm sorry, Zoro," Zoro stares at Luffy. I assume he's waiting for Luffy to defend himself, but when it doesn't come he sighs, goes over to a tree, and falls asleep.

I don't know if I'm glad or disappointed in returning here so suddenly. I was trying to make a point, but at the rate my body was going at with all my injuries I probably would not have lasted long.

"Don't worry, Nami," Usopp says with his back to me turned. He's packing his satchet, "With that cream, it will heal up completely in a few hours. I also made you a suitable splint."

"Thank you, Usopp," I say as I hit the ground with my toe to see how good of a job he did. Considering I don't feel any pain he must have done well. I walk forward and hug him. I break the hug and say, "You've made some pretty good things."

"Yeah. I found a lot of useful resources on this island."

"How'd you figure out how to make this stuff?" he's made a lot of amazing things—like my Perfect Clima Tact which, sadly, I lost at sea before I ended up here—but the fact that he has made something medical like this without Chopper's help is amazing.

"Well, I had to," he says as he pushes his long nose, "I was stranded here. If I hadn't learned how to make something as simple as a splint I wouldn't never have survived."

I smile and hug him again, "I've missed you." I say…it's long overdue.

"I've missed you too, Nami," we break the hug.

"So, how did you manage to get to this island?" I say, "I thought you were done for when we sailed into that storm?" We had all seen him fall off the boat and never resurface. We were nowhere near land, by all means he should be dead.

"It's an amazing story," he's about to lie, I know it, but I may as well let him have his fun, "You see, when I fell off I was thrown about by the waves and the winds for hours before the weather cleared up. At this point you were out of sight and there was no land for me to swim to. However, I used my quick thinking and used my fish call to bring a huge school of fish up to me so that I could use them as a ferry to find land," I lean forward. It may be a lie, but it's an interesting story, "And then, after three days of riding on top of the fish, a huge shark that made Sea Kings look like guppies came up to me. It was about to eat me, but I drew my slingshot and shot it right between the eyes."

"Hey," Zoro shouts. He yawns before saying, "do you mind telling your lie a little quieter? I don't like dreaming about your made up exploits," he closes his eyes. Good old Zoro.

"So, Usopp," I say, "What really happened?"

"It's all true, if you just let me finish—"

"We all know it's a lie, Usopp," Luffy cuts in, "Why don't you just tell us how you got here?" He looks shocked. I don't blame him. None of us could have expected Luffy to have grown this much. Nor could we have foreseen the kind of character he would grow to become. I give Usopp a look saying that I'll explain later. He gives me a short nod.

After taking a moment to register what his usually playful and oblivious captain just said, Usopp says, "Very well. The truth is that the storm saved me. I grabbed on to a piece of wreckage from our ship and the massive waves caused by the storm threw me to shore. If it weren't for the storm I may not have survived."

"Idiot," Zoro says, "If it weren't for the storm you wouldn't have fallen over in the first place."

Usopp's face is red with anger, "Why don't you just stay asleep you freaking samurai?"

In an attempt to calm them down I butt in, "So you've been here for an entire year?"

"Right, but I've got to tell you. I'm glad you guys showed up. I'm sick of this island. It's so boring being here all alone for an entire year. I even painted a face on a coconut to try to keep myself company." Usopp, me, and even Zoro laugh at this. "Yeah, you should have seen me. I went out on a raft about two months ago and he fell in the ocean. I was screaming, 'Wilbur…Wilbur.' the entire time, thinking that he could actually hear me."

"So," Zoro says, "you tried escaping? That's mighty brave of you."

"Hey, I've always been brave. I'm Captain Usopp," he stands up triumphantly, "Brave Warrior of the Sea."

"So," Zoro says with his mischievous smile on his face, "All those years of shaking in the middle of battle were just a show?"

"Well…yeah……………………"

"How did you manage that anyway?"

"Truthfully? For the first month or so I was so afraid that the only time I ever came out of hiding was to grab a few coconuts to eat. However, I got lost on my way back one day and realized how beautiful this place really is. I'm not afraid of anything on this island. Cliffs, animals, snakes…none of them scare me here."

"But the second you go into the ocean you start freaking out?" Zoro says.

"Shut up."

"Ah," I say as I lean against a tree with my hands behind my head. Zoro and Usopp are still arguing, but it's just them expressing how they've missed each other this past year. It reminds me of the good old days. When it was just us four without a clue as to how we were going to do anything. Well, I can't really say all of us are here. I look over at Luffy on his rock, just staring out at the sea. In a way, the Luffy we all know from that time is gone. I lean forward and hug my knees, resisting the urge to cry. Why am I like this? Does Luffy's change in personality really worry me this much?

Wait a minute…Usopp built a raft, "Usopp," I interrupt their argument, "you said you built a raft to try to get off this island?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"What was wrong with it?"

"It wasn't strong enough. Without Franky's help I don't know much about building ships."

"So you didn't try again?"

"No. It was too exhausting. Besides, it would have been too hard building a raft large enough to withstand the Grand Line without anyone helping me sail it."

"Nami," Zoro says, "What are you getting at?"

I smile, "I don't plan on spending a year, let alone the rest of my life, on this island. We're going to fix that raft. Usopp, take us to the raft?"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." How did Usopp ever think this piece of junk was sea worthy? As good an inventor as he is I thought he'd at least know some of the basics. Why couldn't Franky be here?"

"Okay," Zoro says, "we're screwed," he walks away, "I'm going back to Luffy. Find me when you have a plan that may actually work."

I run to him…this splint is amazing…and grab the back of his shirt and pull him back, "Look, do you want to become the world's greatest swordsman?"

"Of course."

"How are you going to do that if you are on this island?"

"Look, I'm just saying think of a better idea for getting off this island than trying to fix that thing. I don't like wasting my time." I let go of his shirt, "Thank you," he says and I start running. As I pass him I hit him over the head and I hear him chasing me…perfect.

I lead him back to the camp sight and pick up his Wadō Ichimōnji. "Nami," he yells, "drop that sword." I keep running.

I finally reach the beech and I stop at the water and turn. Zoro finally comes, "If you don't want this sword to be thrown in the water," I say, "You'll help me with the raft." Zoro would sooner face death than lose this sword. I know what it means to him. I know of the promise he made with that girl all those years of ago. However, losing this sword, to him, would be a greater insult to his friend than failing to accomplish his dream."

He turns red with anger and looks as if he is about to kill me, but falls to his knees and bows his head, "Fine," he says through his teeth, "just give me back my katana." I walk forward and hand it to him gently. I doubt I could really have thrown it into the sea. But this is the only way we're ever going to get off this island.

I look toward the campsight. I see Luffy sitting there in the distance, staring at another part of the sea. Luffy, I know you have gone through some rough things. But everyone makes mistakes. We don't blame you for anything. I miss the old you.

* * *

Luffy looks happier, but I can still see guilt in his eyes. We're celebrating Usopp's return to the crew, but neither Zoro nor Luffy are really into it. Luffy just doesn't understand that Usopp doesn't blame him for everything. Zoro…I don't blame Zoro for being in a bad mood. I did, after all, threaten to throw away something that is more important to Zoro than life itself…more important than his dream.

I feel disgusting…these people are too good for me. Do I really deserve to have them as friends? After all, sailing into that storm a year ago…was my idea.

* * *

It hurts when you receive all the blame. Especially when you're doing the blaming.

Sometimes it hurts to do the right thing.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I especially like my "Castaway" reference. I was going through W names and I could just picture Usopp screaming "Wilbur…Wilbur… I'm sorry, Wilbur…"

And what's this? Is Nami to blame for Usopp's year long stay on the island?


	7. Chapter 6: A Decision give him a hand

It's noon and Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, and I are standing in front of the quote-unquote raft, "Okay," I say as I step in front of the others between them and the raft, "I've done some research so that we'll know what we are up against. This biggest problem is the current. It is strong and it pulls toward the island on every side," this explains why we all ended up here. Of course, what brought us back together may be what keeps us from getting off this island.

"How is that possible?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think that there must be some strange rock formations in the waters surrounding this island causing the current to be directed to one spot."

"How likely is that?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not sure, but my only other theory is that this island is an area like the calm belt: just a place where strange, inexplicable things take place." I pause. I have to get back on topic, "Number two, the size. Remember, this is the grand line. Even if we get out of the current we still have to deal with the unpredictable conditions of this sea. In order to do so we are going to have to build a raft several times larger than this one," I point to Usopp's raft which was a measly ten feet by 3 feet. "Also, we're going to have to row it. A sail on a boat this size in these kinds of waters would probably make us capsize. And third, enemy ships. Our best hope is to either run across someone who's weak so that we can take them over, but considering this is the Grand Line, that's unlikely. We'll have to get to the next island as fast as possible and either get or take a new ship if we're lucky enough to land near a town," I sigh, "However, since the Log Pose was broken when we landed here we'll have no way of knowing where that is. We are just as likely to come back to this island as we are to come across any other."

"So it's pointless, then?" Luffy says. He looks strange to me without his hat. I'm surprised he isn't more beat up over it.

"The point is," Zero says, "we don't want to waste our time on this island. We still have dreams to follow."

"Dreams?" Luffy says as if he has never heard the word before.

Usopp leans toward me and whispers, "What's wrong with him?"

I lean in and whisper, "He's blaming himself for everything."

"What, Luffy, you can't blame yourself for all of this." Usopp screams. Idiot, there was a reason I was trying to stay quiet.

"Why not? Isn't it all my fault? I told you to head through the storm instead of around it. I decided to fight those pirates even though they had such an advantage. And if it weren't for me you would never have fallen overboard," He starts crying.

"Luffy, I have never blamed you for what happened," Usopp says, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Luffy screams. His tears start coming down harder.

"No," I bow my head and, while fighting the urge to cry, I say, "Luffy, it's not."

"Then whose is it?" he demands.

I pause. My chest hurts, as I admit something horrible that I've kept hidden for an entire year, "Mine."

All eyes fall on me. No one says anything until Usopp finally says, "What?"

"It's my fault you fell over board."

"Nami, stop it," Luffy says, "Taking the blame isn't going to make me feel better. If I had been more careful he wouldn't have—"

"Shut up," I scream, "Don't you remember? We were fighting the Buck-Tooth Pirates? You tried to redirect a cannon ball, but lost your footing and knocked Usopp into the sea? The only reason you lost your footing was because I slipped and dislodged the railing. It's all my fault," I fall to my knees, crying. The rest of the crew is staring at me with the most shocked faces I have ever seen in my life.

"It's true," I say to Usopp, desperately trying to fight back my tears, "I knocked a peg loose and you suffered for it." I'm doing my best, but I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from breaking down, "It's my fault that you've been here for a year." I can't hold it in any longer. I start crying.

Suddenly, I feel someone's warm arms around me. I open my eyes—it's Usopp. Why is he hugging me, "Nami," he says in a gentle voice, "it's okay. I'm okay. I can't blame you for something like that," he tightens his embrace, "you are a great friend and I know you would never do something like that on purpose."

"But Usopp," I say as I break the hug, "a whole year."

"Nami, remember when we were at Arlong Park and I was going to be killed? But you stepped up and stabbed yourself to trick the mermen into thinking you stabbed me so that I could escape. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have had that year to spend on this island." I can't speak. All I can do is cry. I break down in tears in front of everybody. Why is this happening? Why do we have to be stuck on this stupid island?

* * *

I wake up in a cold clammy cell. It's been three days since these pirates took me prisoner. "Hey, you," the guard says to me, "meal," he slides a tray of grey slop into the brig.

I pick up the tray and sniff, "disgusting," I say. I put the tray down and I take a bite. The taste is horrible—like someone took all the rotten food in the world and mixed it together. The pirate that handed it to me is laughing.

"Ha, you're pathetic." the pirate steps forward…perfect, "even if you manage to escape from this cell, what can you possibly do? You've lost your right hand, how could you possibly fight? But, it doesn't matter," he walks right up to the cell, "soon we'll have your bounty. Ha ha ha ha," he laughs. He's distracted. I wind up my leg and kick in the gap between the bars and hit him right between the legs. He drops to the ground, hard.

I bend down and search his pockets, "Damn," I say. He doesn't have the key on him. Looks like I've got to find a new plan.

I look at the stump that used to be my right hand. Was my search for All Blue really all just a waste?

* * *

I'm sorry if this one is so short. I just picked this one back up and I intend to update more frequently. I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 7: An Old Promise A Chance

Hey. This chapter was surprisingly hard to get done. But it was fun, so whatever. I hope you enjoy.

Please Review

* * *

All of us are sitting in a circle around Usopp's raft, wondering what we can do to get off of this island. "Okay," I stand up, "I've got it. Now, we know that the current moves toward the island from every direction, right?" I get a nod from everyone but Luffy. "Well, the further we get from the island, the weaker the current will be, so Luffy, I'm going to need your help."

"With what?"

"You're going to slingshot us off of this island." I get an accepting array of smiles from the crew, but Luffy just looked down.

"I refuse," he says.

"What?" I scream, "But Luffy, you're our only hope of getting off this island."

"That's right," he screams, "I am," he looks up at me, tears are streaming down his face, "I am your only hope. But that's why I can't do it. Don't you get it? I'm worthless, I can't do anything right. If I try to help you guys, I'll ruin everything." I walk up to him, slap him, and pick him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Luffy, stop this. Don't give up now, not when we need you the most. You have the power to get us off this island. We need you, Luffy."

"No, you don't need me," he says. I can't tell if it's him or me that's shaking, "I've done nothing but get you guys in these kinds of situations. You're all better off without me."

"Shut up," I scream and I throw him down. I get on the ground on top of him and raise his neck up by pulling on his collar, "don't say that. Don't ever say that again," I let go and punch him in the face, "you are not worthless, you've saved our lives countless times," I punch him again, "without you we are nothing. Luffy, we need you."

"You don't need me," he says.

"Luffy," Zoro says, "she's right, you know," he stands up, "and all this talk about not helping us reminds me of a promise," he picked up his sword from his side, "I told you that if you ever did anything to get in my way of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world I'd kill you," he steps up to us, "Nami, let him up."

"Zoro, I…" I look up. He's got that look in his eye that says nothing is going to get in his way.

He draws his second sword, the cursed blade 'Sandai Kitetsu.' "Listen, Luffy, I did not come this far, and train so hard to be stopped by a small bout of misfortune." He points the blade past me and at Luffy's throat.

"Zoro, stop you can't—"

"Shut up, Name," he yells, "stop defending this…boy. He's not our captain."

"Zoro, listen—" he hits me across the face with the flat of his blade, knocking me several feet to the side.

"No. I'm done listening. If he refuses to help us, I refuse to follow his orders," Luffy stands up, "I can't follow such a pathetic child."

I can't take it anymore. I turn and run into the forest. I can't hold back the tears. Why is this happening? What have we done to deserve such a cruel fate? I keep running—over roots, rocks, I just keep going deeper into the forest. I can't stay there, not like this. I can't see my friends ruin the most precious thing of my—I catch my foot in a root and fall forward.

"Damn it," I say as I slowly stand up, wiping the dirt from my scraped legs. I continue wiping the mess off when I hear water. I walk forward, past a few trees, and come into a clearing.

"A waterfall," it's right there in front of me. It's huge. But it's not what surprises me the most. Next to the waterfall, stuck in the vines about 10 feet in the air, is Luffy's hat. I walk forward, reach up, and grab the vines. Using all the strength I can muster I pull myself further up the cliff until I reach the hat. I drop down and stare at it.

'This hat is my most valuable treasure…' the words echo in my head. Something's wrong. Luffy would never let this be lost. It means far too much. I clutch the hat tightly to my chest. Luffy is hurt…and I am the only one who can save him. I hug the hat tighter and feel a tear fall down my cheek…

"No," I scream. This is not the time for crying. I look at the spot in the forest that I came out from. I have to get back soon—before it's too late.

I run, I run as fast as I can. Nothing's going to stop me. This time, I'm going to be the one to save Luffy.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 8: The Straw Hat and The Titans

Hey, here's the new chapter. It was a ton of fun writing this one, so enjoy and please review.

* * *

"Hey, you," a pirate with a B-shaped sign on his shirt opens the cell door, "the captain wants to see you."

"For what?" I say, very pissed off.

"Shut up, fancy-eyebrow, and just stand up," he yells.

I get to my feet. No use in arguing. "Oi," I say, "I get it, no need to make a fuss." The pirate leads me to the door to his captain's quarters.

"Listen," he says, "You better show the Captain proper respect, or you'll have me to deal with."

"Oh," I say with a smile, "is that a threat?" I say with a glare in my eye.

"Yes," he says sternly. That's odd. Most of the time I say that, the person is at least a little taken aback. He knocks on the door, "Captain, it's Beta. I have the prisoner."

"Good," a deep voice with a snake-like hissing undertone came from behind the door, "let him in."

"Yes, sir," the pirate named Beta opened the door and pushed me in. He closed the door behind me, leaving me facing the back of a chair.

"So, who are you people?" I ask. I don't feel like being patient today.

"Hmm, I don't think you're in a position to ask questions, cook."

"Cook? What are you talking about?" is it possible he knows who I am?

"Oh, Sanji," he says while shaking his head, "don't try and hide your identity. I know all about you, and the rest of those pathetic Straw Hat Pirates," the man turns his chair around putting me face to face with him, "After all, I am the one who sunk your ship."

"Who…What are you?" I say, shocked at the figure in front of me. I can't help but tremble a little.

"I am Captain Poseidon. Ruler of the waves," I don't doubt it. He looked like a man, except for the scaly-looking, green skin and the gills on his neck just below his jaw. His short red hair, buzzed to his scalp. His teeth look sharper than any sword Zoro has ever faced.

"What do you want?" I say, desperately trying to keep my composure. Come on, Sanji, you've faced fish people before. Why does this one scare you so much?

"Simple. I want you to join my crew." ……..What?

* * *

I push the small branches out of my way and continue running through the forest. This has to work. I know that Luffy can't have forgotten his dream. He's too strong for that. Even when he faced death he would smile and shout 'I'm going to be the Pirate King.' If I show him this hat, maybe he'll remember that dream. I break into the clearing and see Zoro fighting Luffy.

"Stop," I scream, waving the hat in the air. But they don't stop. No one notices me. Both of them are fighting their hardest—Zoro is actually trying to kill Luffy. I run closer and try to run up to them, but Usopp grabs me as I pass him.

"Nami," he says, "stop. You'll get hurt."

"Let go, Usopp," I scream, "I have to do this."

"You're a coward," Zoro screams at Luffy—they're both too focused on the fight to notice me, "and you're weak. I made a huge mistake following you." he slashes horizontally with both swords. Luffy jumps up and dodges the attack

"Shut up," Luffy screams as he extends his arm into a punch, barely missing Zoro as he dodged to the side, "am I really a coward for not wanting you to die?"

"No," Zoro screams as he charges at Luffy. Luffy stops him by grabbing his arms, "you're a coward because you're hiding behind that reasoning as an excuse to give up on your dream." Luffy looks at him angrily, the fighting momentarily stopping, "You're afraid that you won't accomplish your goal, so you're saying that you've given up as a means of protecting us. And that's the biggest insult you could have given us. Pretending that we are the reason you're giving up on your dream," he points at Luffy with his sword, "That is why you are a coward. You're putting your failures on us."

"GOMU GOMU NO," Luffy screams as he winds up his arms, "BAZOOKA," he starts throwing the punch.

"NO!" I scream as I break Usopp's hold on me and charge into the middle of their battlefield.

Everything is in slow motion. I make it to the center and stand between the two fighters. I face Luffy and extend my arms out to my side and close my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it doesn't come. I slowly open my eyes and see Luffy, hands inches from my chest. His face is filled with fear. He's shaking and he falls to his knees, saying something under his breath that I can't make out.

I walk forward. I hear Usopp's panting and his sigh of relief.

I'm standing before Luffy now. I hold the hat in front of his face and put it on his head. I stand over him, silently. Not moving.

"Nami," he says and I slap him as hard as I can. I slap him so hard across the face that I feel a painful sting run through my palm and up to my shoulder, leaving my hand a little numb. I don't cry. I'm too angry, and I've cried too much today. There is a breath of shock from Usopp and Zoro at what I've just done.

Everyone's staring at me, waiting for me to say something. What am I supposed to say? Should I yell at him? Hug him? What should I do? It's strange. This boy…this man has been my captain for six years, yet I don't know what I should do.

I think back to the incident at Arlong Park. He didn't yell at me and tell me to become stronger. He didn't hug me and tell me it was going to be all right. But where does that lead me? I can't beat up an enemy because he is doing this all to himself.

There's only one thing I can think of doing. I hope it works. I bend down and kneel in front of him. I put my face only inches from his and stare into his eyes. I lean closer to him…

"So," I put a huge smile on my face and cheerfully say, "Ready to get off this island?" I hear Usopp and Zoro crash to the ground, probably from expecting me to say something a little more profound.

I stare at Luffy, he's shaking more violently now. He closes his eyes and looks at the ground. I stop smiling, "Luffy," I say in a worried tone.

"HAHAHA!" he laughs. I fall back several feet.

"Luffy," I say, trying to force back the laughter, but the sight of seeing Luffy laughing like this is too much. Before I know it I'm laughing just as hard and Usopp and even Zoro are joining in.

* * *

Okay, this guy wants me to join his crew? Something's not right,"Wait, you want me to join you guys?" I ask.

"Of course," he pulls out a cigarette and hands it to me. I take it and put it in my mouth, "I've heard about your exploits with the Straw Hat Pirates. I think you'd make a great member of my crew," he flicks a lighter and I lean in and light the cigarette, "The Olympians."

"The Titans, eh?" I say. He doesn't really expect me to say yes, does he?

"You know I'm a cook, right?"

"Of course, it's one of the reasons I think you'd make a great member."

"Well," this should put him off, "did you know that one of my specialties is fried fish?"

"That's perfect," he says with a smile, "I love sea food," what the fuck? Is he serious?

"Wh…What?" I scream, "But you're a fish."

"A fish, oh please. I'm not a fish. I'm not even half fish." he stands up, "I'm 100 perecent human. This is a result of me eating the Mizu-Mizu (water-water) fruit."

"Mizu-Mizu?"

"Yes, I have control over water. I can create tidal waves, freeze and boil water. I can even make it rain. Of course, I may not be as powerful in controlling the weather as Dragon. After all, I can only control things like rain and hail. But considering I can control all water, as long as I am at sea, that pitiful Dragon is no match for me. I can sink any ship out of nowhere. No clouds or fog needed unless I want cover. I am, essentially, the Master of the Seas.

"Wait a minute," could it be, "it was you, wasn't it," I pull out the cigarette and point at him, "you caused our ship to crash, didn't you?"

He smiles, revealing each and every one of his teeth, "Exactly," great. Now I have a reason to kick this guy's ass, "Don't worry, Sanji," he says, "I'll give you some time to think about it. You don't have to return to the brig. You'll be staying with the crew from now on," he opens the door. The pirate from before, Beta, walks in.

"Has he joined, Captain?"

"No, not yet," Posseidon says, "but don't worry. Introduce him to the crew."

"You got it," Beta closed the door behind us as we left. I start walking away, and Beta trips me. I fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" I scream as I get to my feet.

"Welcome to The Titans," he says with a smile as several crew members group up behind him. They all laugh.

I just stand up and dust off my jacket. I take on last drag on the cigarette before tossing it into the ocean, "Hey, Beta," I say, "when my captain comes, I'll be the one that takes you down."

There is a silence before the crew bursts into laughter again, "When your captain comes? Ha, what a load of crap. We know about Straw Hat Luffy. He's an anchor. He's somewhere on the bottom of the sea by now."

Heh, that's what you think, shithead. He has no idea what that guy is made of.

* * *

Well. I have to say this was a very fun chapter to write.

It looks like Luffy's getting better, right?

Thanks for reading and please Review.


	10. Chapter 9: I'm on a Boat

Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, and I are working on the raft. Over the past three days it's really been improved. It's about 20 feet long and 10 feet wide and it's far sturdier than the one Usopp made before.

Speaking of Usopp, judging from his work on the first raft we didn't want him helping us with this one, so, he's on the lookout for ships. If we're lucky, we'll see one signal them with a fire.

I look over at Luffy. He's been slowly regaining his old self, but he's not quite there yet. I'm just glad that he has decided to continue going after his dream.

I smile at him, getting a smile in return, before turning back to my work.

"Oi, guys," Usopp screams as he comes running into the clearing, "get the raft ready, there's a ship."

"What?" I say. Already? Has our luck finally turned? "Really?"

"Yes," Usopp says excitedly, "come on, get it ready." Luffy and Zoro effortlessly pick up the raft—damn their inhuman strength—and carry it up the slope to the top of the cliff. "See," Usopp says as he points out to sea, "there it is."

I clench my fist, so tight that I feel blood on my fingers. I know Luffy and Zoro feel the same way. Unlike Usopp, they know about that Red ship in the distance. "Hey, Luffy," I say solemnly, "how does a little change in plans sound?"

"It sounds perfect," he says. He grabs to trees and starts running backward, stretching his arms like a slingshot.

"What do you mean change in plans?" Zoro screams. "Are we just going to let those bastards go?" damn it, Zoro. You can really be slow sometimes. I watch, slightly annoyed, as Zoro looks at the two trees that Luffy grabbed on to. Then, he looked back at our captain, several feet behind us, with a huge smile on his face. "Oh shit," Zoro says as the realization struck.

Luffy screams, "Gomu Gomu no SLINGSHOT," and he jumps slightly in the air. With perfect timing he lets go of the trees and grabs onto us…

Yes…our luck has changed indeed.

* * *

"Hey, Eyebrow," Beta calls to me. One day I really should just shave the fucking thing off, "get up on deck and serve our food."

I walk up to the kitchen and gather the food I made earlier. These guys are horrible. The entire time I cooked, they hung over me and distracted me from my work. I ended up kicking Beta out of the kitchen, literally, and he promised me that he'd get me back for it…I don't doubt he'll try.

I walk out onto the deck and place the food onto the table.

I place the last dish and walk away. "Hey, Sanji," Beta calls, "why don't you eat with us?" He's sounding too nice. It's obviously a trick.

"No thanks. I have some cleaning to do in the kitchen," asshole. I keep walking.

"Nonsense," I hear him slurp the soup loudly, "this food is amazing," he stands up and walks up to me, "you should have some," he winds up and slams the bowl over my head. It doesn't really hurt, but I fall to the ground. He ruined my meal. He's going to pay. I worked so hard to cook that meal with only one hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that," he starts laughing.

I start laughing as well, "It's okay," I push off the ground with my left hand and kick Beta across the face with the ball of my foot, knocking him to the ground, "accidents happen, right?" I hear screaming, but it's not coming from the ship. I look over at the table to see if anyone knows where it's coming from.

They are all looking off the port side of the ship. "What are you staring at?" I ask one of the pirates. He points into the distance and I look in that direction. I see something coming at us…I smile, "it's about time," I pull out a cigarette—courtesy of Poseidon—and light it.

* * *

Luffy launched us into the air at the Red ship. I take a look back at the island and I wonder where everyone is and if they are all right. After all, a lot of our crew are still out there: Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Franky—Knowing them, there's no way they are dead… I have no doubt that they are alive. Luffy once told me that he knew of the importance of us, his Nakama. He told me how important it is that he has each of us by his side. So we'll look for our missing friends. We'll search the far corners of the earth, search the very depths of hell if we must. But we will find them… Because each of us set out to pursue a dream. And we need each other to accomplish what we started.

I look back to the Red ship. It's getting closer. I can see several people on the deck. They don't know what's about to hit them. They don't know that we survived and that we are going to have our revenge.

I look over at our captain. He's smiling…smiling the widest smile I have ever seen…More than that. He's cheering. Who'd have ever thought that the carefree boy that I met all those years ago would turn into such a great man. And who'd have thought that I, the girl who despised everything about pirates would become friends with one…Who'd have thought that, after witnessing the death of Bellemere at the hands of Arlong, I would fall in love with the man who, without a doubt in my mind, is destined to become the greatest pirate of all time?"

I smile a smile to match my captains…my friend's. I grab his rubbery arm that secures me to his side and set my sights on the ship. It's time we take our revenge…

Wait, something is just not right…we're nearing the ship, it's only a matter of time before we land, but I have this strange feeling that we're forgetting about something………

Oh shit, "Luffy, how are we supposed to land?" I scream. Zoro and Usopp stop cheering, but Luffy keeps laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But we won't be, idiot," we yell at him…but you know what. I kinda missed these kinds of things.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry to say that's the last of the first person narrative for this story.

Ooh, so Nami DOES like Luffy. But don't think it's going to be easy for Nami to get Luffy's heart. He's pretty dense when it comes to anything, but food.

By the way, this story is not going to be about Nami and Luffy getting together. The main part of this story is their adventures, which just happens to have romance mixed in with them. As for how the relationship will develop……………you'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review.


End file.
